Always There
by AnimeLover200013
Summary: Tyki realizes he is attracted to Allen, and all he wants is to see him, so he visits him at night when no one can know he was there. Even Allen. When he finds out that Allen has nightmares, he begins to visit more frequently. What happens when Allen wakes up, and sees something that upsets him? Bad summary, sorry. YAOI! Poker Pair! This is my first yaoi, but give it a shot :)


The wind rustled through the trees and tousled his hair. The night air soaked through his jacket and caressed his skin, causing goosebumps to a appear on his arms. Tyki pushed his inky hair out of his eyes and stared up at the Order with gleaming pools of amber. He stepped forward, his footsteps making barely a sound. He could see the Gatekeeper in the distance and slowed, making sure he did not disturb the Akuma detector. Tyki adjusted his angle and began to stride up to the impressive building, staying out of the Gatekeeper's detection range. Once he stood in front of the wall he closed his eyes and focused on what he could feel pounding through his veins. He gathered the Dark Matter that surged through him and spread it over himself, like a second skin.

Without hesitation, he moved forward, feeling the atoms and structure of the wall bend and shift around him, allowing him to move through the wall and into the Order. The halls were completely deserted and only slightly warmer than the outside. He took the stairs to the right and began his ascent to the sixth floor. He peeked passed the corner and, after making sure the coast was clear, he moved out into the open. He read the door numbers and stopped at the fourteenth. Tyki gathered his power once more and walked through the door. The area was neat and orderly, just as he remembered it. In the far right corner was a bed. Tyki moved toward it, stepping lightly and keeping his eyes on the un-moving lump that curled in the middle of the mattress.

Gracefully, he sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair that had been placed beside the bed. The figure under the sheets shifted and Tyki froze. A head poked out of the top of the sheets, followed by an arm. Allen Walker rolled onto his side, but Tyki was relieved to find that Allen's eyes remained closed and his breathing deep. Tyki relaxed into the chair, letting out an alleviated breath. He felt...like a stalker, but he wasn't! He had never planned on visiting the white haired exorcist every other night. Tyki sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. It had all started a few months ago, when he had first realized his attraction toward Allen. He had wanted to see the boy, but their sides in the war prevented a peaceful meeting. He had decided he would visit in the night, just to fulfill his desire to see the exorcist. He had snuck in and stayed until three o'clock in the morning, making sure he had time to sneak out of the Order before anyone woke.

What he hadn't planned in was visiting the next month. Then, somehow, once a month turned into once a week, and then twice a week. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Tyki decided to visit every other night. It wasn't until Tyki discovered Allen had nightmares. He had visited one night, sneaking in the usual way and sitting in the same chair. Allen had been facing the wall and moonlight poured from the window and into the room. Tyki had been relaxing in the chair, gazing at the heavens and thinking about anything that came to mind. It had started out with just a few quiet whispers, which Tyki had noticed, but classified as sleep talking. The whispers progressed into whimpers which caused Tyki to stand and watch worriedly.

Allen had begun to tremble and shake, the pained noises still falling from his lips. Tyki had no idea what to do. He had panicked for a second, but something had taken control of him and he found himself standing beside the bed. His arm seemed to have a mind of its own as it reached forward and, with a gentleness he never knew he possessed, moved Allen's hair from his face. He stroked the snowy tresses, marveling at their silkiness. The tremors had gradually died down until Allen was once again asleep, but Tyki couldn't pull himself away. He sat on the edge of the bed, just stroking and caressing Allen's hair. He had decided it would be best is he visited more frequently, just to be sure Allen would be okay.

Tyki shook himself, trying to focus on the present. Allen had shifted again; his Innocence arm stretched above his head and brushing the headboard. Tyki felt himself smile softly as he watched Allen's lips move with silent words. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool wall. He was about to fall into the land of dreams when the first noise of distress reached his ears. Tyki's golden eyes snapped open and he was on his feet. Allen's eyes were shut tight and his brow was furrowed. An anxious, stressed sigh escaped Allen's lips and Tyki frowned, walking forward and sitting on the bed. Allen cried out, his voice layered with fear and terror. Tyki reached forward, resting his palm on Allen's cheek and began to trace patterns on the milky skin. Allen whimpered softly, his body trembling. Tyki shushed him lightly, running his fingers through silver locks. Allen stilled, but his muscles still remained tense. Tyki ran the pad of his thumb over the dark scar on Allen's eye, willing the teen to relax. A few moments passed in that fashion, until Allen's stiff body loosened. Tyki stood, striding back to the chair and-

"Tyki?" the whispered voice floated to his ears, "What…?" Tyki turned slowly, watching Allen as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, seemingly confused.

"Hello, Shounen," Tyki greeted silkily. The sleep in Allen's silvery eyes disappeared and the teen jumped back, pressing himself against the wall and holding his arm up defensively.

"What are you doing here?" Allen hissed. Tyki held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Not looking for a fight," he responded. Allen's eyes narrowed. Tyki risked taking a step forward, but stopped when the cross embedded in Allen's hand glowed. "Now, Shounen, don't be violent." His voice only seemed to make the situation worse as the cross glowed brighter. Acting on instinct, Tyki shot forward, using Dark Matter to pass through Allen so that he could kneel behind him on the bed. He grabbed the exorcist's arms, holding them behind Allen's back. "Relax," he whispered as Allen squirmed and struggled.

"Shut up!" Allen growled. Allen continued to twist and turn, but as his silver gaze fell upon the window, he froze. "Shounen?" Tyki asked, concerned at Allen's sudden halt in movement. Allen didn't speak; didn't move, his eyes wide and glued to the window. Tyki looked to the window, but all he could see was the glittering night sky and their reflections. After a moment's hesitation, he whispered, "What do you see?" Allen didn't respond. Tyki felt frustration well up in his chest. He shifted, letting Allen go and sliding off the rickety bed. He kneeled in front of Allen, but the boy took no notice. He reached up, taking Allen's face in between his hands and forcing the young exorcist to look at him. "Whatever you see, it's not there." This seemed to snap Allen out of his trance.

"Tyki, I'm not...I'm not him," Allen whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Not who?" Tyki asked, confused.

"Him!" Allen gestured violently toward the window, "The…" Allen trailed off, his eyes uncertain. Tyki leaned in, gently encouraging him with caring rubs of his thumb of the other's cheek. "The Fourteenth," Allen sobbed, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks. "I swear I'm not!" Tyki shushed him, placing a dark finger over soft lips.

"I know," he said.

"How? How could you know?" Tyki just smiled, reaching up and taking Allen's left hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

"Because you're an exorcist," Tyki said simply. Allen stared down at their joined hands tearily.

"But-" Tyki captured Allen's protesting lips with his own, feeling a pleasant warmth surge through him. Allen's lips were frozen against his, but Tyki could tell the teen's resolve was fading. Tyki worked his lips against Allen's and flicked his tongue against the exorcist's bottom lip. Allen shivered and gasped, opening his mouth in invitation and bringing the hand that wasn't intertwined with Tyki's up to rest on the Noah's shoulder. Tyki explored Allen's mouth, memorizing the taste and relishing in the breathless sounds Allen made. Allen pulled away, gasping for breath. Tyki leaned in, placing tiny kisses on the glistening tracks left on the exorcist's flushed cheeks.

"Do not classify yourself with us monsters, Allen. You are too loving and pure to ever be as horrible as us," Tyki whispered. Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck and buried his face in the older's shoulder.

"Thank you, Tyki, but you're not horrible." Tyki smiled. He laid Allen back on the bed and looked back at the window. Judging by the lightening of the sky, it was time to go. He pecked Allen's forehead and straightened.

"Sleep. I'll be back tomorrow night," he said, striding to the door. "Wait!" Allen cried. Tyki stopped, looking back at him. "You promise?" Tyki nodded, his eyes glittering with what he would now admit was love.

"I'll always come back for you."

**A/N: And it's done! I was blushing the whole time I was writing this XD. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and like it enough to check out my other story ,Of Light and Darkness, which will also include Poker Pair. Reviews are always appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed. I'll see you guys in whatever story I do next. BYE :D **


End file.
